


Bent Out of Shape

by justsomenonsense



Series: Just Some CR NSFW [2]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Enthusiastic Consent, F/F, Flexibility, Light Dom/sub, Playful Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:35:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23449399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justsomenonsense/pseuds/justsomenonsense
Summary: Beau is bendy and Jester is intrigued.
Relationships: Jester Lavorre/Beauregard Lionett
Series: Just Some CR NSFW [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1903897
Comments: 7
Kudos: 224





	Bent Out of Shape

**Author's Note:**

> This is weird, right? Is this hot or just weird?

It started out innocently enough. Jester and Nott were just trying to build a catapult in the Xor-Haus backyard, no big deal. Fjord was watching nervously off to the side, his arms crossed over his chest. He’d made his objections known and then washed his hands of it, it was the best he could do when those two got an idea in their heads. Yasha was inside with Caduceus learning how to make his famous stew and Caleb was sitting under a tree a few yards away reading with Dancing Lights around his head but keeping one eye on the catapult just in case. Beau was doing her stretches up near the house, pulling her knees to her chest one at the time and bending down into lunges with her arms held out parallel with her legs.

“Alright,” Nott said, looking over the scrawled plans in her hand. “Now we just need to tighten this wire here. The tension is really key here, if it’s too tight the hinge might snap and if it’s too loose it won’t throw anything very far. Think you and your muscles can handle this?”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah,” Jester said, giggling in excitement.

Fjord made an anxious noise from behind them. “Should you have that pointed at the house?”

“There’s nothing in the cup, you big baby,” Nott snapped. “We’re not throwing anything yet.”

Fjord held up his hands and sighed. “Well, I tried my best.”

Beau snorted and moved into her next pose, balancing perfectly on one foot with the other stretched out behind her and her arms held out in front of her. “Way to put your foot down, man,” she teased.

“Well, you try talking them out of it then!”

“Nope and I know better than to try.”

Jester grinned playfully and looked up at her, about to say… something, she doesn’t really remember. The moment she sat her eyes on Beau everything she might have said disappeared. She was covered in a thin layer of sweat that made her skin seem to glitter in the mid-morning Rosohna moonlight. Her eyes were closed and the muscles in her face, usually tense in a sneer or alert for danger, were relaxed. Except for her soft brown mouth which was lazily pulled up into a teasing smirk. Jester could see the muscles of her shoulders and thighs straining to hold her position but it seemed completely effortless to her. She didn’t even need to shift her foot to catch her weight or anything, she was just motionless and weightless and perfect and Jester ran her gaze slowly from the tips of Beau’s fingers, down her lithe arms, passed her serene face, over the soft curve of her breasts and her taut abs, and then along the straight line of her athletic leg out behind her.

“Jes. Jester!”

Jester blinked and looked back at Nott. “Huh? What?”

“What’s wrong? Are you ready to finish this?”

“Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah, of course.”

Nott handed her some kind of tool that Jester didn’t know the name of. In her head she called it ‘the mouthy one’ and she liked that well enough that she didn’t bother asking for the real name. “Just turn this to adjust the tension. It’ll get more difficult the tighter it is, which is why I need your muscles, but I’ll let you know when to stop.”

“Okay!” Jester cheered and moved into the space that Nott vacated. She got started easily and soon found that Nott was right, the tighter it got the harder it was for her to turn it. She furrowed her brows through and pushed though. There was movement in the corner of her eyes and she glanced up idly and then back at her hands work, and did a double take when what she’d seen became clear in her mind.

Beau was moving, changing her pose. She left her leg in the air but turned around so that she was bending backwards, nearly folding her back in half to put her hands on the ground. She stretched the leg that was still in the air up over towards her front and then kicked off with her foot into a handstand. She held the handstand for a moment and then folded herself again at the waist. When her bare feet finally landed in the grass, her nose could touch her knees. She held that pose for a moment also before smiling in satisfaction and standing up straight, humming as she shook off the pleasant stretch of her muscles.

“Alright stop. Jes, stop. Stop! Jest-!”

There was a high pitched _‘thwung’_ as the wire snapped. The catapult snapped forward and the top shattered from the tension, sending it flying through the air towards the house. Jester squealed and moved out of the way of the bottom part of the catapult as it flew backwards towards her.

“Beau!” Fjord screamed and Jester gasped and followed his eyes.

The top of the catapult was flying right towards her head. Jester watched it like slow motion as Beau saw the danger and instinctually dropped down into a perfect split, with her hips against the ground and her forehead pressed against her knee, as the catapult whistled over her head. Just before it crashed into the stone wall of their home, it started to glow purple and froze in the air like time around it had stopped. Jester pressed her hands over her mouth and looked at Caleb in shock.

He was standing now, his hand glowing the same purple. “I have it!” he called, then he released the spell and the catapult crashed into the grass only feet from the wall. 

Beau sat up slowly, not getting out of her spilt just yet, and then looked back at the others. “Everyone alright?” she called.

“Nott,” Jester gasped, turning to Nott. Her chest felt tight at the shocked look on Nott’s face. “I am so, so sorry!”

“That was…” Nott laughed out loud and threw up her hands. “-AWESOME! Holy shit, that was so cool!” She cheered and whooped and started tugging on Jester’s arm. “Can we do that again? I think I know how to make it flashier.”

“Nott!” Fjord chastised. “That almost took Beau’s head off and destroyed our house!”

“Yeah, but it didn’t.”

Jester tuned them out and started hurrying towards Beau as she stood smoothly out of her splits. “Are you alright? I’m so sorry, I wound it too tight and it-”

Beau smiled at her and brushed a hand through her sweaty hair to push it out of her eyes. “Yeah, I’m fine. You alright? No splinters?”

“No, no, no, I’m fine. That was- What was that that you did?”

“What? When?”

“The thing- When you went down with your legs stretched out. How did you do that?”

“Oh, that? I’m just real bendy, I guess.”

“I… Yeah, I’ve noticed but I’ve never seen you do that thing with your legs before. It was… neat. Does it hurt?”

“Not really. Not once you get the hang of it. It burns a little bit when you do it real quick like that but when you train your muscles to stretch it doesn’t really hurt anymore. It takes a long time to get to that point but I can start teaching you if you want.”

“No, no, that’s alright. I don’t really wanna do it, I just… You looked really cool, is all.”

Beau grinned, flattered. “Well, thanks. I’m glad you think so.”

Jester might have said something else after that, she didn’t really remember. She just remembered hurrying inside and up to their room. She sat down on her bed and felt her face and the place between her thighs start to feel warm and flushed as she thought about Beau bent over in half. This time she was in a bed, her leg stretched up over her head. She chewed on the pad of her thumb and then let her hand drift down over her clothed thigh, then up under her own skirt. She brushed her fingertips over the crease between her hips and thighs and then hesitated. 

Was she really going to do this?

Was she really going to do this thinking about Beau? 

It was one thing when she did it while thinking about a faceless, dark skinned woman with tight abs and lithe muscles. In that case she could at least pretend that it wasn’t Beau she was thinking about, in that case she could still look her best friend in the eye afterwards. But all the visions in her mind right now were clearly of Beau, Beau bent at the waist, Beau stretched out in Jester’s bed, Beau on her knees, Beau pressed against her- well the point was that she couldn’t pretend this time. She couldn’t pretend that it wasn’t Beau this time.

She took a deep breath and held it, then pressed her finger up under the edge of her panties.

There was a knock on the door. “Jester?” called Yasha’s voice.

Jester whined and hurriedly pressed her hand over her mouth to try and keep it quiet. When she was confident that she could keep her disappointment inside, she moved it away and called out loud enough for Yasha to hear. 

“Yeah?”

“Stew’s done.”

“Okay, I’ll be right down.”

She listened to Yasha’s footsteps fade away and then whined again as she pulled her hand up out from under her skirt. She wiggled, trying to will away the wetness and the heat. Finally, she stood up and headed out.

She didn’t get another moment to herself that day. She thought about ducking into the bathroom for ten minutes but was worried that she’d be interrupted again by someone who actually needed to pee or something.

Before she knew it, it was night (well, it was always night in Rosohna, but it was time to sleep, anyway) and she was with Beau in their room. Beau was laying on top of her covers, the heat of the season oppressive and leaving her with a sheen of sweat even with her in just her shorts and breast band. Jester had a thin sheet pulled up over her shoulder, her eyes wide open in the darkness and staring at Beau.

Beau grunted after an hour of silence. “Jes… I can feel your eyes on me. You got something to say?”

“No, no, just… thinking.”

Beau sighed and opened her eyes, rolling her head over to look at Jester across the room though she could barely see her in the soft moonlight. “Thinking what?”

Jester bit her lip and sat up. “I was just wondering… how bendy are you exactly?”

Beau frowned and blinked in surprise. “Really? That’s why I’m not asleep right now?”

“I didn’t mean to keep you up, I was just wondering… Does that come in handy for sex?”

“Fuck!” Brau exclaimed, sitting up quickly and looking at Jester across the room. “Where the fuck did that come from, Jes?”

“Well, I was just thinking, you can pretty much fold your whole body in half, that’s gotta be good for sexy things, right? Like, can you touch your vagina with your mouth?”

Beau just stared at her for a moment with wide eyes, then she cursed under breath and rubbed her hand down her face. “Shit… You know, I’ve never done it but now that you say it, I think I probably can and I want to try it.”

Jester grinned in excitement and sat up. “Do it, do it!”

Beau sighed and stood up from her bed. “I’ve gotta stretch some first, if I pull something doing this I am never gonna live it down.”

Jester folded her legs under herself and bit her lip, already feeling heat gathering in her stomach. She watched Beau go through her usual stretches to limber up. She reached down her legs, bumping her knees with her nose and then bending backwards like a bridge.

Jester watched her eagerly. “That one could be fun for sex,” she said, imagining Beau bent backwards with someone between her legs. Imagined her legs and arms trembling as she struggled to hold herself up while someone had her at their mercy. If the someone in Jester’s imagination looked a lot like her (but with long, beautiful princess hair, obviously) then that didn’t mean anything.

Beau groaned in annoyance. “Jes,” she said, a bit of warning in her voice. “You’re making it hard to focus here.”

Jester giggled. “You said ‘making it hard’.”

And Beau snorted in laughter too. “Yeah, I did. I guess I can see why someone would think stretching like this was sexy.”

“What, you don’t?”

“Not really. I like strong, muscular girls mostly, though there have been exceptions. Not that strong girls can’t also be bendy, but it’s not really what gets me going.”

Jester hummed and followed the line of Beau’s body with her eyes. “It kinda does for me.”

Beau froze, the straining muscles in her arms getting tense. “Does what?”

“Gets me going.”

Beau slowly moved up out of her stretch and turned to look at Jester with a raised eyebrow. “Are you… checking me out?”

Jester chewed on her bottom lip to swallow the grin that was trying to force its way to the surface. “A little bit. It’s just… hot.” She hesitated, trying to figure out what Beau was thinking, but her face revealed little. She didn’t seem like she was about to run, at least, which was a win. “Do you want me to stop?”

“I… No. No, that’s okay.” She stood still for another moment, her gaze zoning in on Jester’s mouth with her tongue poked out to lick along her bitten red bottom lip. She cleared her throat and shook her head before sitting down on her own bed. “Let’s, uh- Let’s try this then.” She laid down on the bed on her back with her knees tented up. She took a deep breath, then clinched her abs and pulled her legs up, catching the backs of her knees with her hands. She pulled her legs forward, rolling her body into a perfect circle, and lifted her head up off the bed and leaned forward. She pressed her closed mouth against her shorts, right between her own thighs. She huffed a laugh and let herself unroll back flat on the bed. “What do you know? I actually _can_ do it.”

“But how do you know, though?” Jester asked, shifting on the bed. “How do you know for sure if you’ve got your shorts on?” Beau turned to look at her with a cautious look on her face. She recognized that look as the one Beau wore when she was scared that there was something she’d missed and someone was about to get hurt. “Maybe you should take them off.”

Beau just stared at her for a long moment, and Jester watched as she swallowed nervously. “Are we… Are we really doing this then?”

“Do you want to?”

“Fuck yeah I want to but Jes… It’ll be hard to go back and just be friends if you change your mind.”

Jester grinned and stood up from her bed to go stand beside Beau’s, rocking back and forth playfully on her feet. “Maybe you should take your shorts off, yeah?”

Beau released her legs and let her feet hit the bed again. She kept her eyes on Jester’s face as she slipped her thumbs under the waist of her shorts. Jester watched her intensely, a curious tilt to her head as she took in all the planes of Beau’s body that were revealed to her when Beau lifted her hips off the bed and started slowly lowering her shorts to reveal a clumsily trimmed patch of dark hair. She kept her thighs clenched as she pulled the shorts down passed her knees and off the ends of her feet then tossed it somewhere in the room without care.

Jester hummed thoughtfully and almost reached out to touch, but stopped herself. 

“You can touch me,” Beau offered. “You know, if you wanna.”

“Not yet. I wanna see you try again first.” She giggled and sat down on the bed beside Beau, just inches away from touching her. 

“Okay… Alright.” Beau took another deep breath just like the first time and put her hands on the backs of her thighs, pulling her knees up towards her chest. She hesitated, then spread her thighs.

“Can I see? Can I look?” Jester asked, her voice barely above a whisper but still loud in the still room. Beau bit her lip and nodded but didn’t say anything. Jester moved around so that she was sitting between Beau’s feet and she could get a good view. “Oh, it’s cute.”

Beau snorted in laughter and nearly dropped her legs in surprise. “Cute? Jester, seriously.”

“No, it is cute. I’ve never seen one except in an anatomy book and that’s just a super boring drawing. Yours is pretty. And you’re really wet, too.”

Beau groaned. “Jes…”

“Right, sorry, sorry, I won’t distract you.”

Beau sighed and then started pulling her knees closer to her chest, lifting up her head between her thighs once more. She hesitated, her lips an inch from her own clit, then peeked out her tongue and licked lightly at herself.

“Well,” she said, clearing her throat and slowly relaxing. “There. I _can_ do it.”

“Do it more. See how long you can hold it.” Then Jester rushed to assure Beau. “If you want to, you know, you can tell me to fuck off whenever you want and I’ll go away, I promise.”

Beau licked her lips again and Jester was nearly overwhelmed with the urge to follow Beau’s tongue with her own. “No, that’s okay. I… I like it when you tell me what to do.”

Jester giggled and very lightly ghosted the tips of her fingers over the back of Beau’s thigh, grinning in a way that an outside observer might call diabolical when Beau shivered in desire. “I can tell.” She gently pressed her hand against the small of Beau’s back to convince her to curl up again. “Do it again. How long can you hold it?”

“That sounds like a challenge,” Beau mumbled, curling back up easier this time and pausing inches from it again.

“It was,” Jester teased.

Beau smirked up at her and kept staring right into her eyes as she licked at her own clit. She pressed her own tongue against herself and her eyes rolled up and back in pleasure. “Fuck… Why did I never do this before?”

“I have the best ideas.” Jester suddenly hopped out of Beau’s bed, jostling her so much that she nearly fell out of her pose. “Keep going, keep going.” She waited until Beau did before she started undoing the buttons of her lightweight nightgown. 

Beau licked a long line through her own folds and nearly dropped her legs down from how hard her hands were shaking. “Jes, I’m losing it.”

“Keep going, I’ll help.” She dropped her nightgown to the floor, leaving her just in her panties. Beau’s eyes moved over her obviously, taking in the way her skin looked in the silken moonlight. Jester climbed back up into the bed between Beau’s legs and put her hands on Beau’s hips to prop her up. “Keep going,” she said again. “I’ll hold you.”

Beau snorted, amused, but did as she was ordered. “I’d rather be doing this to you, honestly.” 

Jester frowned. “What, you don’t like this? You can stop, I’m-”

“No, I do.” She scraped her top teeth against her own clit and groaned as if to prove it. “I mean, I’m losing feeling in my neck but I like it. It’s kind of like trying to tickle yourself, though, it doesn’t feel the same.”

“Can I… Can I do it?”

Beau paused and met her eyes again. “You wanna- Yeah, yes. Please.” 

She almost pulled away but Jester made a noise that made her stop. “You keep going too.” She waited while Beau took a moment to roll her sore neck and get back in position, then watched as Beau started to lick herself again. She waited more until she had a handle on Beau’s rhythm and then started licking into her at the same pace, pressing the flat of her tongue up against her. 

Beau made a low, guttural sound that sent chills over Jester’s entire body. “Jes,” she moaned. Jester decided at that moment that she really liked the way her name sounded when Beau moaned it. When Beau stopped licking, Jester stopped too, trying to keep her pace even with Beau’s own. Finally, when Beau took a short break to stretch her neck again, Jester surged forward and took Beau’s clit between her lips and sucked. Beau moaned loudly and arched her back, her hands dropping away from her own legs and her shoulders hitting the bed. “Fuck,” she hissed, squirming as Jester kept sucking. “I… I dropped it, Jes.”

Jester hummed thoughtfully around Beau’s clit still in her mouth, causing Beau made a noise like a sob, before finally pulling away. “That’s okay. You did so good.” She pressed open mouth kisses down Beau’s thigh and stopped to suck a hickey on the side of her knee. “You did so good, you held it for so long. I have a new idea now. Do you wanna try it? You won’t have to stretch your neck anymore.”

Beau sighed, closing her eyes and letting her entire body relax against the bed, her hips held up only by Jester’s strength. “Please.”

Jester grinned. “How do you feel about ribbons?”

Beau opened one of her eyes, seeming a bit skeptical. “Depends. What are you gonna do with them?”

“Well, it’s all I can think of that I could use to tie you up right now.”

Beau made a noise in the back of her throat. “Yeah. Yeah, ribbons are cool,” she said, her voice a little strained like she was holding something back.

Jester giggled and released Beau’s hips, letting her lay flat on the bed while she ran over to her vanity. She pulled open the draw and took out a handful of heavy, wide ribbons of various colors before running back over without bothering to close it again. She threw her leg over Beau’s torso and sat fully on her chest. “Give me your hands,” she said, wiggling on top of Beau in her excitement. Beau did as she was ordered and Jester started by tying her left wrist loosely. She put the other end of the ribbon through a hole in the headboard and tied it to her right wrist as well. While she was bent over tying Beau up, Beau grinned and reached up to lick Jester’s nipple playfully. “Eek!” Jester exclaimed in surprise, then she slapped her hand over her mouth and stayed completely still to listen in case one of the others was about to come running to check on her. After a minute with no noise outside of their own heavy breathing, she removed her hand from her mouth. “Sorry, sorry, that just surprised me. You can keep going.”

Beau grinned and tugged gently on the ribbon around her wrists, checking to make sure they were loose enough that she could slip out if needed but tight enough that it wouldn’t come undone by accident. “Tell me. Tell me what you want me to do, Jessie.”

“Oh, right. Um, you should… You-” She paused to think over how she wanted to say this before clearing her throat and trying again. “Suck,” she said simply but with an authoritative tone that made Beau shiver. Beau smirked crookedly and leaned back up to take the nipple she’d licked fully into her mouth. Jester moaned and arched her chest into Beau’s mouth, reaching up to fondle the breast that Beau wasn’t sucking. “Bite me,” she mumbled, then rushed to clarify. “A little bit, just gently, just a little bit.” Beau hummed to show that she understood and started gently pressing her teeth around Jester’s nipple, more of a scrape against her skin than an honest bite. “Yes, yes,” Jester whispered. “Just like that, you’re so good at this. You’re so good, Beau.” She dropped her hand from her own breast and tangled her fingers in Beau’s hair and pressed her more fully against her chest. “Suck harder.”

Beau obeyed every order, Jester had never seen her so obedient. Some of things that she found most attractive about Beau were her fiery passion and her stubbornness and her independence. There was a strange satisfaction, a strange rush, to having someone so unwilling to listen to anyone else beg her to tell her what to do.

Beau released the nipple with an impatient grunt. “Come here, come here,” she whispered, taking a short break to lick Jester’s nipple again. “Let me grind against you.”

Jester pulled away completely and Beau whined in frustration. “No, hold on,” Jester assured her, running her hands up her sides. “That was my idea, let me get you in position though.”

Beau paused in her whining but Jester could have sworn that she was still pouting though she was clearly trying to hide it. “Position?”

Jester gently grabbed Beau’s left ankle and started moving her leg up. Beau allowed it and Jester could see the exact moment when she realized what Jester wanted. She let Jester push her leg, hissing slightly at the stretch but not in pain, until her knee was against her shoulder and her foot was up over her head.

Jester grinned and leaned over Beau again to tie another two inch wide ribbon around her ankle, then tied her ankle to the headboard near her hands. “Does that hurt?” she asked.

Beau hummed and shifted slightly. “It’s nice actually. How do I look?” She instantly regretted asking when Jester pulled fully away from her, even climbing out of her bed to take in the full picture of her. It was a little bit worth it when Jester took in the sight with eyes nearly black from the size of her pupils and licked her lips like she was looking at something delicious.

“Beautiful,” she said quietly, barely loud enough for Beau to hear. “I kinda… I kinda wanna get my sketchbook.”

Beau groaned and arched her back, wiggling to show her displeasure. “Not now! Please, Jester, I need to cum! Please, you can draw me later, just let me cum, please!”

Jester giggled, taking a short moment to drop her panties to the floor, and climbed back into the bed. “Okay, okay, okay.” She straddled Beau’s right leg and then shifted until she was pressed against the top of her thigh. She groaned at the feeling and spent a moment just riding Beau’s hip, hissing at the drag of it against her clit. Then Beau started whining again. “Oh, right, sorry.” She pressed her thigh against Beau and started grinding harder against her. Beau tried to grind back but she pressed Beau’s hips into the bed so that she couldn’t move. “Let me. Don’t move, let me.”

She could feel when Beau got close, she tensed up under Jester like a bow string. Then finally, she snapped. She cried out and fell limp against the mattress, trembling and twitching slightly as Jester continued grinding. Beau blinked her eyes opened tiredly and slipped one hand out of the ribbon, letting the other fall loose by her head.

“What do you need,” she whispered, her voice hoarse. “Tell me what you need.”

Jester whined and bit down on her hand to try and keep it quiet, though it was probably too late to worry about that. “I need… Inside, I need something inside.”

Beau nodded and reached down, offering two of her fingers wordlessly. Jester took the offered hand and pressed Beau’s fingers inside herself, tossing her head back and moaning. She leaned over Beau again and Beau took her nipple between her teeth without needing to be told. She moved her fingers slightly but Jester seemed to want to do most of the work, fucking down on Beau’s fingers and grinding against her palm and until she came silently on Beau’s hand. She felt like she was floating, hovering over Beau as she tried to come back to her body. Finally she was brought back by the feeling of Beau gently sucking on her breast as she brought Jester down from her high. 

“Beau…” she mumbled, her trembling hand releasing Beau’s ankle from the ribbon and then laying down on top of her. Beau hummed to indicate she was listening but didn’t stop sucking as she relaxed her leg, idly rolling her ankle. “Come here.”

Beau pulled away and licked her lips as she moved up to Jester’s face. “You alright?” she asked quietly. “How you feeling?”

Jester sighed and was 99% sure she was smiling. “Sooo good… We should do that more often.”

Beau grinned and gently rolled them over so that Jester was laid out by her side. She sighed contentedly. “You have the best ideas.”

Jester reached over and curled Beau’s hair lovingly around her finger. “You haven’t even kissed me yet, you know.”

“Scandalous,” Beau teased. “All you gotta do is tell me what you want me to do, you know.”

Jester bit her lip, looking directly into Beau’s tired blue eyes. “Kiss me,” she ordered softly. It sounded to her ear more like a beg than an order but it seemed to be enough for Beau because she pressed her mouth against Jester’s.

“I’m too tired to kiss you the way you deserve right now,” Beau mumbled against her lips. “But trust me, in the morning I’m gonna rock your fucking world.”

Jester giggled and wrapped her hands around Beau’s waist to pull her ever closer and kiss her again. “I’m gonna hold you to that.”

Beau was sore in the morning but it was worth it.


End file.
